


Случайность

by Becky_Thatcher



Series: Порнокролички [2]
Category: Priest (1994)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это все случайность</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/gifts).



> Бета Лейтенатор

Роберт Карлайл никогда не замечал за собой влечения к мужчинам и слабо представлял себя занимающимся сексом с мужчиной, особенно в роли того, кто снизу. Ему нравились женщины: с грудью, талией, попой, чтобы было за что подержаться, нравилось ласкать их, обнимать, слушать, как они стонут. Он не отрицал гомосексуальную любовь, не осуждал геев, но и не размахивал флагами в поддержку, как делали некоторые его знакомые: ему было наплевать, кто кого трахает, какая мода на секс царит в обществе, если это не задевало его интересы и не мешало работе. 

Когда ему предложили сыграть гея, вступившего в связь со священником, он прежде всего смотрел на сценарий. Постельная сцена, поцелуи и признания в любви - это работа, которую он должен сделать хорошо, чтобы получился качественный фильм. Здесь нет ничего личного: как можно возбудиться, когда на площадке помимо вас еще пара десятков человек? Лайнас, к тому же, оказался отличным парнем, своим в доску, даже не смеялся над его акцентом, даром что англичанин. Они вместе пили пиво, смотрели футбольные матчи и репетировали роли. 

Карлайл не заметил, когда это переросло во что-то большее. Когда легкое прикосновение начало вызывать дрожь, когда глаза Лайнаса из светлых стали вдруг смурными, как море перед штормом, а его губы - влажными и манящими, их так и тянуло попробовать. Карлайл тряс головой, мысленно одергивал себя, списывая все на затянувшееся одиночество, дурацкую погоду, то и дело поливавшую съемочную группу дождями, слишком сильную привязанность к роли и сбрасывал напряжение в тишине своей квартиры, надеясь, что к моменту съемок его отпустит.

Не отпускало. Накрыло так, что он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Лайнаса, не потереться о него пахом, не застонать в подушку, почувствовав его напряженный член, упирающийся в ягодицы. Хорошо, в павильоне было холодно, и они снимались в джинсах, стояк был не слишком заметен. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

Сцена получилась крайне реалистичной, Джон, помощник оператора, даже пошутил на эту тему пошло и не смешно:

\- А вы хорошо отрепетировали, парни, я б на месте любого гея дал вам обоим, желательно сразу. Сразу видно, прониклись моментом.

\- Отвали, - Карлайл с наслаждением курил, лежа в кровати Грэма, и не собирался вылезать из-под простыни в ближайший час. Никто ему не позволит, но помечтать можно.

Лайнас о чем-то говорил с режиссером и, казалось, не обращал внимания на партнера по съемкам. И даже почти не смотрел в его сторону. Карлайл усмехнулся. Почти не считается.

\- Эй, Роберт, хорош изображать из себя блядь, а то кто-нибудь обязательно тебя снимет, у нас с этим разговор короткий, - Тим в сутане являл из себя образец порочного священника, куда там голубым глазам Лайнаса.

\- Что вы, что вы, святой отец, как можно! Хотя если вы отпустите мои грехи...

\- Считай уже отпустил, теперь вылезай или подвинься, и я научу тебя отпускать грехи.

\- Прекратите цирк! Тим, в дом, снимаем сцену с возвращением Грега, Карлайл свободен до завтра.

\- Есть! - Тим шутливо отсалютовал режиссеру, послал Карлайлу на прощание воздушный поцелуй и удалился.

Несколько дней они не пересекались, и Карлайл решил, что это к лучшему. Безумие не стоит дразнить, каким бы приятным оно ни было. Надо научиться не вживаться в роли так сильно, пора повзрослеть и перестать срастаться с персонажами. Именно так. Это помутнение отступит через месяц - снимать осталось совсем недолго.

Разговор на пляже они переснимали дюжину раз. Карлайл и Лайнус путали слова, забывали вовремя ответить, не реагировали на внешние раздражители и то и дело отворачивались от камер под порывами ветра.

А потом их подняло, закружило в вихре холодного воздуха и швырнуло навстречу друг другу. Они целовались, сталкиваясь носами, губами, зубами, сплетаясь языками, притягивая друг друга, вжимаясь всем телом - оторваться невозможно.

Окрик "Стоп, снято!" они услышали с третьего раза. Это все шторм, да. Поэтому съемки на сегодня прерываются.

Через час они были в съемной квартире, где на время работы поселили Карлайла, Лайнас раздевал его дрожащими руками, отрывая пуговицы на рубашке, путаясь в простейшей застежке ремня, пока Карлайл гладил горячую кожу на пояснице и целовал его соски. Почти как с женщинами и в то же время совсем по-другому. Ярче, острее, слаще. 

Лайнас, жилистый и мускулистый, больше Карлайла, выше, может быть, даже сильнее. Он обнимал Карлайла то нежно и легко, поглаживая спину, проводя костяшками пальцев по позвоночнику, от чего желание тонкими щекотными волнами стекало к паху, то сжимал с силой, приподнимая над полом, почти насаживая на себя. Карлайл терся о него, изгибался в его руках, не понимая, чего хочет сильнее: слиться с ним воедино, вплавить себя в него так, чтобы ничто не смогло их разъединить, или отодвинуться, прервав на мгновение сокрушительный поток ощущений, смывающий мысли и доводы логики, оставляющий после себя лишь пыль возбуждения.

Передать инициативу и уступить казалось немыслимым, но терпеть больше не было сил: сейчас ему было все равно, насколько это больно и какими могут быть последствия - задний проход пульсировал под руками Лайнаса, и хотелось изогнуться, выпятить зад и позволить делать с собой все, что угодно.

Карлайл не знал, как ему удалось прерваться на секунды, необходимые, чтобы добраться до ванной и схватить первый попавшийся крем. И не знал, как удалось сохранить рассудок, когда Лайнас сполз ниже и осторожно взял в рот головку его члена. Облизнул, пробуя на вкус, втянул глубже, пощекотал языком дырочку, сжал ствол и провел рукой вверх-вниз, не выпуская головку изо рта. Зато почувствовал, что Лайнасу терпения не хватало: его трясло так, что Карлайл ощущал эту дрожь через растягивающие его пальцы. Крем был слишком жирным, внутри, казалось, хлюпало, и вскоре уже три пальца скользили в нем достаточно свободно, чтобы Лайнас решился.

В первые секунды Карлайла обожгло болью, она пульсировала вместе с кровотоком, разрезала на части, перед глазами заплясали красные точки, он на мгновение задохнулся и силой заставил себя расслабиться, вслушиваясь в хриплый шепот Лайнаса.

\- Ты охренительный... твою мать, я так хотел этого... сумасшествие, я, наверное, сплю... мне столько раз снилось это, но реальность в тысячи раз лучше, слышишь? Я сейчас кончу от одной мысли, что я в тебе, Роберт... да-а-а.

\- Двигайся, - только и смог выдохнуть Карлайл. Боль отступила, сменившись приятным давлением, когда Лайнас при очередном толчке вошел особенно глубоко, Карлайла прошило удовольствием столь резким и острым, что невозможно было сдержаться и не двинуть бедрами навстречу.

Оргазм накатил сотней искрящихся молний перед глазами, кажется, он кричал, но не слышал себя за стонами Лайнаса. Такого он не испытывал никогда, хотелось повторить немедленно, вот только сначала нужно было отдышаться.

Карлайл проснулся среди ночи, один. В голове было кристально-чисто и свежо, словно этот немыслимый неправильный секс вышиб оттуда все сомнения и глупости. Он вышел на балкон, закурил и выдохнул дым в темное небо. Отличный эксперимент, отличный опыт, надо поблагодарить Лайнаса. Судя по тому, что тот свалил, он разделял эту точку зрения. До конца съемок осталось всего ничего, а потом Карлайл пойдет дальше, не оглядываясь назад и не задумываясь о причинах своего помешательства. 

 

\- Мы взрослые люди.  
\- Это наказуемо.  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Это было случайностью.  
\- Нам не нужны проблемы.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, увидимся.  
\- Конечно.

 

Конечно, конечно, конечно, - он слышит это слово в шорохе набегающих на гальку волн, ощущает его прикосновение в порывах холодного ветра, в звуке собственных шагов по улицам городов. Три года прошло, а оно все еще звучит в голове и всплывает во снах, вместе с призраком горячих рук, обнимающих его, длинных пальцев, сжимающих его бедра, мягких губ на его сосках. Карлайл дрочит, прислонившись лбом к нагревшейся от пара стене душа, до крови закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать, двигает ладонью быстро и грубо, оглаживает ствол, размазывая выступающую смазку, изливается на стену, а затем смотрит, как вода смывает тягучие мутные капли с его пальцев и подавляет желание облизать их, чтобы вернуть призрак вкуса.

За три года он дважды сдавался и пробовал перебить этот вкус другим, чужим, и оба раза жалел: слишком горьким оказывалось послевкусие. 

\- Есть старая примета: хочешь встретить врага - отправляйся в Лондон, хочешь встретить друга - отправляйся в Глазго, - Лайнас почти не изменился. Те же пронзительно-светлые глаза, захочешь - не увидишь свое отражение, те же губы, тот же тонкий, едва уловимый аромат сигарет, мыла и какого-то парфюма. Карлайл чувствует себя гончей, учуявшей добычу, он готов поклясться, что Лайнас замечает, как он нюхает воздух, подаваясь ближе. 

\- Что? - неведомым чудом он находит в себе силы прислушаться и ответить. Очень помогает боль в правом плече, отрезвляет.

\- Интересно, что означает, наша встреча в Ливерпуле.

\- Почему ты так хочешь это узнать? - слова потеряли смысл пять секунд назад, но Лайнас все равно наклоняется к самому его уху и шепчет.

\- Я уже знаю.

\- Я тоже, - Карлайл сглатывает и идет за ним, как загипнотизированный.

В квартире Лайнаса светло, свежо и дышится легко. Может быть, потому, что он впервые за три года дышит полной грудью, так, что голова кружится от избытка кислорода. Или Лайнаса.

На этот раз тот раздевает его уверенными, быстрыми движениями, отбрасывая ненужные слои одежды, прижимается кожей к коже и удовлетворенно выдыхает прямо в губы. Поцелуи становятся глубже, жаднее, грубее - как он скучал по этому вкусу. Карлайл обводит языком нижнюю губу Лайнаса и сдерживается, чтобы не прикусить ее: хочется почувствовать запах крови попавшей в руки жертвы. Вместо этого он выпускает его из объятий и делает шаг к кровати. 

Лайнас замирает, глядя на него, медленно протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев припухшей кожи вокруг татуировки. Карлайл набил ящерицу недавно, после очередного неудачного опыта, заглушая болью собственное безумие, и еще не привык к ней: воспаленная кожа слишком чувствительна к прикосновениям, и обычно он заклеивает татуировку пластырем, но сегодня пластырь закончился, и он решился выйти в аптеку в футболке и куртке, не обращая внимания на боль. Наткнувшись на Лайнаса, он забыл обо всем и вспоминает лишь сейчас, когда тот осторожно прикасается губами к хвосту ящерицы. Проводит языком по кончику хвоста и вверх, не пропуская ни единого изгиба, а затем обдувает своим горячим дыханием влажную кожу. Карлайла трясет. Он может кончить от одного этого прикосновения. С его губ срывается стон, и Лайнас усмехается:

\- Нет так быстро, друг. Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы все закончилось сейчас.

\- Так не тяни!

\- Как скажешь.

На постель они падают, вцепившись друг в друга, их возбужденные члены сжаты между животами, и хочется лежать так вечно, но Лайнас уже внутри него, пробует тугие мышцы пальцем, надавливает, растягивает, долго, обстоятельно, теперь без дрожи, со знанием дела, - отмечает про себя Карлайл и тут же теряет мысль, отдаваясь потрясающему ощущению заполненности. 

На этот раз он на спине, обнимает Лайнаса руками и ногами, смотрит на изгиб шеи, подбородок, губы, притягивает его к себе, надавливая на затылок, и целует, пока они оба могут еще дышать в одном ритме. Лайнас двигается неспешно, наклонившись так близко, что Карлайл может различить зеленые крапинки в голубых глазах. Карлайл приподнимает бедра, ускоряя темп, и Лайнас следует за ним, вбиваясь в него с бешеной силой.

Карлайл приоткрывает рот и стонет, и в этот момент на язык ему падает соленая капля пота. Мир вокруг сжимается до размеров этой капли и растворяется в оргазме. 

 

\- Мы взрослые люди.  
\- Это наказуемо.  
\- Я не гей.  
\- Я тоже... только теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
\- Ни за что.


End file.
